User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Geass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Akito Hyuga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Plau (Talk) 08:00, October 16, 2011 Hey Hey! Dont you think there is something wrong with the Episode list page!? Everytime i try to change it....the next time i enter....the code seems to have changed..... I've corrected the format and source code just now. Lelouch Di Britannia 11:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) yea! now it looks awesome!!! by the way, reply on my talk page or else i wont know that you have replied.... Right... Lelouch Di Britannia 11:42, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Nunnally They aren't open most of the series. What is wrong with keeping it how it was? — SimAnt 16:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :The image should be of her in her most recognizable/common form. Wiki's should have all content including stuff from the beginning of the story. — SimAnt 07:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not saying my way is the only way, I'm just telling you why I think the character should be recognizable to anyone who is familiar with the series at any point in the series. The earliest way the character looks demonstrates that. And yes I know that her eyes being open or closed makes little difference, but I intended for this as a more general policy for other characters. I don't think a Poll is necessary, with the amount of editors we have, you can just ask on active users talkpages. — SimAnt 07:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nunnally vi Britannia I think its better with her eyes opened.... I mean....according to the story....she was ACTUALLY never blind.... ...so i think its better with the eyes opened.... :Yes but the current one is better...dont you think? :Oh comeon!!....there are just 3 active users now...you, me and Simant....and we need to make this wiki look good...there no need for waiting....lets keep the picture we think as good as the profile pic.... : Im changing it man.... Profile Pictures Hey look. Change profile pictures. Its ok. But the thing is, when you change...take the previous pic and put it in the gallery of that profile.....or else..the picture is like...just lost....its tought to search for it again... and for some profiles there arent more than one pic and there is no gellery section....so you need to create one!!! so please dont change as you please!! create a gallery and put it there!!! :Take a look at this page now: http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Anya_Alstreim ....i ment something like that... : Method for Organisation ok how about we do this: lets choose some pages and take care of those pages on our own. you choose some and i'll choose some too. considering that we are the only ones active other than Simant, i think this is a really good idea ok my pages: Suzaku (i've added a lot of pictures so.. i'll take care) Euphemia (i've added a lot of pictures so.. i'll take care) Bismarck Rolo Anya Monica Kruszewski i'll take these pages for now.... and lets keep updating on that list on our talk pages... sounds good? Sigh Now look what you have done to this page: http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Milly_Ashford .....sigh.....ok make your list fast. Make Your List This is getting out of hand!! Seriously!! Make your list!!! and post it on my wall. let it be a totally different list!!!! and one more thing. the pics in the gallery should not be recurring. like if they appear anywhere in the profile summary, then put it in the gallery!!! gallery is for misscellaneous pic only!! or else it looks really congested! My List of 10: Update I took off Rakshata Chawla. And added Milly Ashford. Rolo Lamperouge Monica Kruszewski Bismarck Waldstein Anya Alstreim Nunnally vi Britannia Euphemia li Britannia Suzaku Kururugi Milly Ashford Cornelia li Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia RE: Gottwald By that logic, we should have lelouch with a sword through him in his infobox. — SimAnt 06:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :The logic is, the wiki is for anyone at any point in the series, not just people who have seen up to a certain point. When the view the image in the article anyone should know it is the character they are looking for. — SimAnt 06:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That image is fine. — SimAnt 07:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Add more pic Add more pictures to all those 10 profiles... About that anya page...i'll change it... we seriously need more pic!! Re: Anya Now what do you think? Nice? Certain Responsibilities I was just wondering... and i came to this conclusion... How about we share certain responsibilities for ourselves like the other wikis...? Like let some of us be like the grammatical error correctors... image adders patrolling....and stuff like that? I was just thinking about this and came to this conclusion: I'll take care of the images.... if you want to ask me why... then you guys can look at the Euphemia , Suzaku and some other pages and i'm sure you guys will like those images..... if theres any problem with the profile pics of the characters you guys can inform me..... i'll take care... as for patrolling and stuff... Simant without a doubt.... hes the admin....so... then the next active user...you... I was browsing this wiki and found you created some pages....and they were really nice!! seriously! i thought you were better in creating and typing out the summary and those kinds of stuff.... but i really dont know about this much but i think simant will know....what do you say? RE: Logo Before we use that other logo, it needs to have a transparent background. — SimAnt 19:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Images As I went over with TriNitroToluene, the images we upload need to have a fair use rationale and licensing. Also there is a certain quality to images that the wiki should be above, Small compressed images from other sites like this, aren't good for the wiki. Also we don't need extensive galleries of character close up have characters with varying expressions. I don't mean to come down on you, I'm just trying to improve the quality standards while making sure the wiki is doing everything legal. If there is a scene or something you think is needed, I can work with you to upload 1280x720 images, if given the episode and approximate time into the episode. — SimAnt 06:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Articles I'm not seeing the reasoning behind splitting http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Code_Geass up and creating articles for each section. — SimAnt 07:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Main Page you like it? please let me know if there are changes to be made... btw.. that death of lelouch thing... i think its better lef undetermined... Rank Scientist, Commander, Military officer, etc. is not a rank please stop adding it to the rank section. — SimAnt 07:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :That part is for military ranks. — SimAnt 07:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Those would be better suited under an occupation field. — SimAnt 07:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Added it. — SimAnt 07:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't that what the picture is for? — SimAnt 08:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Added most. — SimAnt 08:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Euphie She just asked him to call her 'Euphie'.... Thats not an alias!!!! Thats ONLY A NICKNAME!!!!!!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY!!! How can 'Euphie' be an alias!?!?!?!? btw about the birth dates of Suzaku and some others im sure its July 6th (for Suzaku). the other websites are misinformed... its a false information turned true due to many websites sharing it... many websites even say the birth dates of Charles and V.V. wrongly.... even Shirley's birth date is wrong in many websites... DO NOT BELIEVE THEM!!! I AM SURE ABOUT THOSE DATES... I'VE EVEN MADE A LIST OF THOSE DATE!! Skin Tone SERIOUSLY!!! WHAT KIND OF AN OPTION IS THAT!!!??? Hair color, eye color...ok... but skin tone is kind of racist...so i feel its better to take off that option... i'll take it off..ok? List Again Hey like how we made a list to take care of for adding pictures... that list of 10... how about we make a list of 5 now but not just for adding pictures...but for correcting each and everything....let us just clean those pages completely of every mistake like a grammar, or any other error... its really toughto edit every page... My 5: Suzaku Kururugi Euphemia li Britannia Milly Ashford Shirley Fenette Lelouch vi Britannia :You tell me your 5 too... :Yes ok... after that make a list. I apoligize for changing the infobox pictures without permission, I just thought the current pics were kinda...odd and replaced them out of niaveness and I apoligize please reply with any guidelines I will need in the future - From Desboy96 (Will Get Sig Soon) In that case would this work for Lelouche its a full body picture and looks pretty familiar to everyone. - From Desboy96 Re: Profile pic hmm..ok...i guess you are right about the profile pic of suzaku....but i dont think the current one suits too......i'll change it to a new pic now.... see if it suits...if not tell me. :but the picture of lelouch's face is REALLY good!!! also take a look at this: Lelouch vi Britannia#Appearance. now ok? the current profile pic is REALLY REALLY NICE!! It took a lot of time to find it.... Profile pics DUDE!!! You must be kidding me about the profile pics of Cornelia and Clovis!!!! The previous images were a lot better!!! I'm changing them!!! Seriously!! Take a look at clovis' pic! its blurred!!! even for clovis, i dont care... but for cornelia, it was just soo tough to get those images man!!! Images Images smaller than 300 pixels in either dimension aren't very useful to the wiki, please don't upload them. — SimAnt 07:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infobox What is wrong with the current infobox? — SimAnt 21:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :What is wrong with a simple looking infobox? Also the only changes I see is everything is in a td /td td /td format, instead of having tr td /td /tr tr td /td /tr — SimAnt 05:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter if the infobox looks like other infoboxes on other wikis (which wikis? They all use tables...), also users still have to fill in fields the same way, so I don't see how it is easier. — SimAnt 21:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Images As long as the infobox images are high quality, show the character with a neutral expression and can be recognized by someone at any point in the series, replacing them is fine. — SimAnt 21:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Also you still have not been adding fair-use or licensing to new images. — SimAnt 21:12, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin I'm not sure why you keep asking, but which sysop powers do you believe you need? There has been no excessive vandalism beyond my ability to handle, no pages that I know of are protected beyond registered user, I have not been suggested css/js to change for the wiki. The full list of rights sysop has is . — SimAnt 21:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) A sysop is an Administrators. — SimAnt 21:04, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Code Geass: Stubs If you wouldn't mind making Code Geass: Stubs distinct from the runescape one so that it applies to this wiki.. — SimAnt 23:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: List of episodes The code on the page does not affect your ability to edit it, if code is being changed without you doing it, it is likely because you are using wikias newer text editor instead of the plain text editor (which should be changeable in user settings). As for the template you linked me to, the bleach episode list uses images in that list because they contain the numbers as well, however the images we use do not. — SimAnt 00:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :I just looked at the code in wikia skin, and I agree there is a bug, but it is with wikia software not the page itself, i will bring it to their attention. — SimAnt 00:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said before wikia staff has been notified of the problem. There is no need to copy over bleach wikis template. — SimAnt 06:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Above. — SimAnt 23:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Tag Synched Please don't edit tag synced templates. — SimAnt 06:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Tag synced templates are copied over from the animanga hub to all animanga wikis. When a change is made there, it will overwrite changes on all the wikis. — SimAnt 06:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Attribution If you are going to copy articles strait from wikipedia about code geass, you are going to need to give proper attribution and clean up the wiki text. — SimAnt 16:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Just isn't enough. Also copy strait from the text on the page, and not the editable code causes references and the "?" link that is sup top come out looking terrible on the page it is transfered to. — SimAnt 00:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Don't subst the template, instead use the actual template as — SimAnt 03:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::There is a toolbox, and if you click Permanent link you will get a page that links to that revision of the page, at the end of that link is a number. That is the revision ID. — SimAnt 05:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure how many times I have asked but, please list the episode/chapter/official web site of the images that you are uploading. — SimAnt 23:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :In the fair use template, (that is automatically added (blank) in the summary) each time you upload an image. — SimAnt 20:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Is the template not appearing in the summary when you click upload? If so, could you upload a screenshot of what you see when you goto special:upload. — SimAnt 02:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: tamaki There is no need to delete one of them, you can merge information from Shinichiro Tamaki into Shinichirō Tamaki, and after that is done convert Shinichiro Tamaki into a redirect. If you don't have time to merge them, I can do it when I have more free time later tomorrow. — SimAnt 13:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Signature Could you please add a link to your talk page in your signature. — SimAnt 21:04, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it is fine now. — SimAnt 18:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Deleting pages That is what the } template is for. — SimAnt 02:06, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Admin rights are given by beaurocracts, which we seem to be out of. But admin rights are only used for: deleting pages, protecting pages from revert wars, and blocking vandals. With the current population of the wiki, all of those are under control. Suggestions for changes to the layout of the wiki can be proposed of course. — SimAnt 08:17, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :None are active. — SimAnt 08:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Never saw a need. — SimAnt 08:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :I did not grant those users admin rights, and granting beaurocrat rights to users like that with so few edits is against wikia policy. As for a guide on the expectations of an administrator. I'm going to contact staff to remove the inactive sysop/beaurocrats, after that I'll give you sysop and see how you do. — SimAnt 18:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Someones been vandalizing the Layla Malkal article so if you can fix it that would be great. I tried to myself but I'm not really good at undoing things. Thanks for cleaning up the page a bit and adding links to the characters, as well as adding the picture. Geass User The wiki if for an audience at any point in the series, if someone is a geass user at any point then it shouldn't be removed because they are no longer one. The new status should just be added as well. — SimAnt 11:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Categories I don't see the real point of categories with less than 5 people in it. — SimAnt 04:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Reira Marukaru I see your point and I will agree with you as there is another way of pronouncing her first name. So change what I've done and I'll leave it be. I also apologize for taking matters into my own hands as I'm not all too familiar with normal procedors here. WWII Historian2 09:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrats They all still have sysop rights. — SimAnt 01:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Milly I removed it because things like "former" or "current" don't fit into the point of view that readers can be from any point in the series. — SimAnt 22:10, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :The infobox is just for quick reference stuff such as how they are no longer or became something should be in the content of the page. — SimAnt 18:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin stuff You have admin powers, you can change many things on your own now. — SimAnt 18:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Although, no offense intended, but sometimes the colors I have seen you chose are distracting away from content. — SimAnt 18:16, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Bright colored text on bright color backgrounds for example. — SimAnt 03:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Signature That signature template takes up half my vertical screen when in edit mode. — SimAnt 03:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Picture I was just looking through the wiki and I noticed that for both the Gloucester and Cornelia's Gloucester, both use a picture of Cornelia's Gloucester. Would it be a good idea if we switch the Gloucester pic to a regular gloucester? --Storm46 03:16, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism I don't understand why you are creating those "report" pages, that is what the admin talkpages are for. Also i suggest you look at information regarding Namespaces, as stuff like that is in the main namespace. — SimAnt 23:49, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :There is nothing wrong with using admin talkpages for reporting vandalism to admins, it alerts them as soon as someone has communicated to them. In a place where there are many admins and many edits that may be appropriate, but with the number of each here, I don't believe it is necessary. — SimAnt 05:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Colors I don't see what color has to do with organization, considering that would be no legend indicating what each color means. — SimAnt 05:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Do you know why most of the character pages with infoboxes have the first line of the page on top of the infobox? Before it used to be the information on the left and infobox on the right with equal heights but now like i mentioned the first line goes over the infobox now ? Storm46 02:55, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Infobox So, I think I got my signature to go to my talk page now, and about what I mentioned earlier is that for an example: if you go to Li Xingke's page and look at the preview, comparing it to what it is now, all the info is to the left and the infobox is on the right in the preview, but what it currently shows is that the very first line of info on the page is above the infobox. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't like that before. Storm46 (talk) 00:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, it looks normal for me now. I guess something was just wrong on my end. Storm46 (talk) 13:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) hey thank you for fixing the crispin freeman page i thank you alot Template I just wanted to ask if there is a template of infoboxes for vehicles and technology categories because it would seem like a good idea to look more organized since we have some for knightmares, characters, episodes and etc. already. --Storm46 (talk) 02:39, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to make one yet, still learning to do that. It would probably be a better idea if you did both of them since you know how to make good ones. Sorry, if I could I would, but if you need help or input with the infoboxes, I can do that. Storm46 (talk) 14:39, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say that the vehicle infobox looks amazing. Hopefully, it will help the article look more organized with information. Storm46 (talk) 14:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Everything looks good so far except I do have a question. For occupants, is it whoever the captains/commanders of the vehicle is? --Storm46 (talk) 04:24, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Knightmare - Vincent Commander Model Do you think that it is a good idea if we should make a seperate page for the Vincent Commander Model instead of putting it as a variant in the vincent page? Because it would make sense, since we did the same thing with the Akatsuki and its command model version. And also I just wanted to check in and see if the templates are still in the works? -- Storm46 (talk) 13:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: User Rights Thanks! I'll ask Simant about the rollback rights. And your other plan about me handling pictures while you patrol and add info works for me. But, I can also add info too since we are probably ones of the few who are regulars on this wiki, know plenty of code geass information and there probably isn't going to be any mass addition of information till Code Geass: Akito and the other ovas/mangas come out. --Storm46 (talk) 03:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Main Page I was looking at the main page today and it looks way better than before. I just wanted to know if you were going to change the improvement drive or if you can because I noticed it still has the date for feburary 2010. ----Storm46 (talk) 13:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Image Gallery Sure, no problem. I will gladly help you. Storm46 (talk) 15:23, March 19, 2012 (UTC) How can I become an admin GeassChild 01:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC)GeassChildGeassChild 01:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you please recomend me for a Helper Position in the wiki. It would be much appreciated and I seriously enjoy the anime. It is one of my favourite and I believe I have a strong knowlege base about the series. I have aided in previous wiki's before but have been denied administrative privelages. GeassChild 02:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC)GeassChildGeassChild 02:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that I finished the Image Gallery like you asked me to. Storm46 (talk) 03:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I Have a Question? where can i ask question about wiki? i mean to whom? to Simant or to you (Lelouch Di Britannia)? what happen? what i've done? :( sorry.... it also mean that i can't editanything in code geass wiki? RE: Infobox Character I think what you said would be a good idea. We would just have to look on each individual organization and customize the infobox based on each one. But if we are going to do this, would that mean we would have to change the infobox for the characters affliated with their organizations? And the manga infobox looks great except maybe a different color would be better but thats just my opinion. And if you need help, dont hesitate to ask me. Storm46 (talk) 18:55, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Templates Do not create pages like Template:Code Geass R2 or Template:Chapter list/header, non wiki code templates do not work for wikis. The Template:Code Geass may suit wikipedia because they do not like lots of pages to describe every portion of a subject but, wikia exists to have pages on each aspect of a subject. Such templates are not needed, as smaller templates or no templates at all can be used for individual series pages. Also I don't know why you are using the Template namespace as if it were the main namespace. (Template:List of Light Novels, Template:List of Picture Dramas). — SimAnt 21:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :This may help explain further http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Formatting — SimAnt 21:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Again, use mediawiki formatting. As for the infobox, it is in the above part of the section. — SimAnt 17:17, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Help L-lelouch I also forget to..tell you Layla is Commander Of Forces to Britannian Amry when she still in Britannia,, RE: Authur Well I don't see a problem with him being a character. — SimAnt 23:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Template: Switch The purpose of the infobox image is not to display all the appearances of a character. It is meant to display how the character first appeared. — SimAnt 17:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :It is not meant to display changes of the character throughout the series. — SimAnt 21:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Lelouch are you online ? If you online reply me for new update.. New Character: Kosaka Ayano .Ryo Sayama .Yukiya Naruse